


White Light

by kiizamis



Category: Fright Night (2011), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bloodplay, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Degradation, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Servant, Shameless Smut, Smut, updating the tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiizamis/pseuds/kiizamis
Summary: A series of oneshots and such. Jerry and Ed have some homo fun.





	White Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvenEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEcho/gifts).



> For @EvenEcho  
> ;))))

_This was all Charlie’s fault._ That’s all that ran through Ed’s head as he climbed through the bathroom window to get away from the vampire. _I’m going to fucking kill that asshole next time I see him._ He jumped out the window, falling onto the concrete deck below him.

He felt a pop and a sharp pain jolted through his foot. “Shit!” he exclaimed,”That looked so much easier in all the movies!” He held up the injured foot, bending over to look down at it for any external damage. It was already starting to swell. He cussed under his breath and looked up to make his escape.

“That looks like it hurt,” he heard a voice...Jerry’s voice. Ed looked over and saw Jerry, calmly sitting in a white plastic lawn chair, legs crossed casually, staring at him. Ed screamed and ran, tripping over another one of those fucking chairs and falling into the pool. Definitely not one of his proudest moments, but he didn’t have time to think. He had to get the hell out of there before that motherfucker tried to kill him.

The pool would’ve been freezing if adrenaline hadn’t been coursing through the teenager, at this point he hardly even acknowledged it. Quickly, he pulled out a silver cross that he had put around his neck just hours earlier. He watched as Jerry slowly approached the other. Panic began to set in and his hand shook as he held out the cross in front of him, breathing heavily. “Looks like you bit off more than you can chew,” the vampire said, actually stepping into the pool, clothes and all.

“I’ve told people about you! They know! There’s nowhere to hide now,” he tried to sound brave, but he was trembling. It didn’t help that the cold was starting to set in.

“You think that anyone’s going to believe you?” Jerry questioned, stepping farther into the pool until he was waist deep.

Ed stepped back, arm still extended in front of him, cross in hand. “No, don’t play that mind shit with me! You know that won’t work.”

“You say you’re glad that you’re different, but how can you be in this town? Even your best friend left your side.”

“Shut the fuck up man!” his voice cracked weakly. He denied what the man was saying, but Ed knew deep down that it was true. Mark was gone. Charlie refused to talk to him in public. Left him alone. Said he was crazy. And now here he was, in a pool with some psycho who was going to kill him. He was all alone now. _He was nothing._

His trembling hand lowered and he watched as Jerry continued to approach. Now though, he was looking less and less human. His hands, once normal looking, were gangly, gray. His nails grew out, looking razor sharp. Like they could easily slice into skin. His eyes changed as well; cornea, sclera - all of it turning a deep black.

The two were now face to face. “You were made for this,” Jerry whispered as Ed shook his head, mumbling weak “no”s. “It’s a gift, trust me,” he smiled, fangs bared. He leaned in, gently cupping Ed’s face and sinking the razor sharp teeth into the boy’s neck as they both sunk down into the water.

It hurt at first, a searing pain running throughout Ed’s body. He breathed in and his mouth and nose were both filled with pool water, he felt like he was drowning. He knew he definitely was going to die here, be turned into some meal for this asshole. He struggled to push Jerry away, but he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker.  
Eventually he started to black out from the lack of oxygen, his already blurry vision began to tunnel, and he could hardly see in front of him. His brain felt foggy, like he couldn’t quite think straight.

Then, strangely, the pain began to subside and his mind felt clearer. The water hardly bothered him. Infact, he felt good, like really good. Jerry was still latched onto his neck, but it didn’t hurt. It was an almost erotic kind of feeling, the kind of feeling that made his already tight pants feel tighter.  _What the fuck? Why now of all times?_ He thought. Jerry finally finished his meal and brought the two back up to the surface. He licked the excess blood off the wound, which made Ed shiver. They shared a gaze before Jerry leaned in, kissing the boy. Ed froze, but relaxed into the kiss, tasting his own blood on Jerry’s lips.

They pulled away and Ed looked at the other,”That was really homo.”

“Says the one with the boner,” Jerry retorted and Ed pulled his feet close together. “Come on,” he led Ed out of the pool and his clothes clung uncomfortably to his body. He followed Jerry into the abandoned house. They both stayed silent. As Ed was led up to the bedroom, barren all except for a queen sized bed, he thought about how he felt...hungry? Starving actually, but he didn’t know what for.

He watched as Jerry began undressing, pulling off his wet shirt. Oh. Ed was strangely fine with this, it seemed like he could spend forever looking at that perfectly shaped body, the way his muscles curved--

He shook his head and Jerry approached him. “Take it off,” he said.

“What?” Ed replied, truly bewildered.

“Your clothes, take them off."

“I’m not gonna take off my fucking clothes, douchebag,” Ed spat, backing up.

Jerry grabbed Ed’s throat, almost lifting him entirely off the ground,”You’re mine now, understand? I don’t think you want to see me when I’m pissed, boy.” Jerry set him down and the teen gulped, starting to pull off his wet clothes. Once he was fully naked he covered himself.

“Sit.” Ed sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at Jerry. The vampire pushed him back so he was laying on the bed and leaned over him, kissing his neck before biting down again. Ed gasped and pleasure jolted through his body. As this was happening Jerry pushed Ed’s hands away and pinned them above his head, using his other hand to stroke the other. He pulled away from Ed’s neck and licked the blood from his lips.

“By the way, you’ll call me Sir or Master now. Understand?” Ed nodded and Jerry moved his hand away from the other’s member. “What?”

“Y-Yes sir,” he stammered,”Fuck, can you touch me now?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking asshole. I mean-- shit -- can you please touch me Master?”

“I suppose,” Jerry smirked and began stroking Ed again. “I want you to finger yourself.”

Ed was about to whine, but he didn’t want Jerry to stop. His face was red with embarrassment and Jerry let go of one of his hands. Ed licked his middle and ring finger until they were nice and slick. He ran his cold fingers over his hole and inserted one, moving it slowly. Once he was use to it, he added another finger. The combination of the touching and stroking made him moan. God, he felt like Jerry’s little bitch or something, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to get off. By this point he was fully hard and precum leaked out the tip of his cock. He knew Jerry was turned on too, his member pressed up against Ed’s leg.

“God, you’re such a slut aren’t you? I can’t believe you’re getting off on this,” Jerry laughed, stroking Ed almost painfully slow. All Ed could do was whimper. Finally, Jerry stopped and moved Ed so that the teen was now on top. The older positioned his dick and slowly pushed into Ed. He winced, but pain soon became pleasure.

He moved and moaned as he rode Jerry. Jerry grunted and ran a sharp claw against his own chest, blood pooling and dripping down his chest. That’s what Ed wanted, that’s what he was hungry for; sharp fangs protruded from his mouth and he leaned down and licked desperately at the blood as Jerry continued to fuck him.

Jerry stroked Ed as he continued to feed. The constant stimulation was driving the teen crazy and he felt like he was going to burst. He pulled away from the wound and kissed Jerry roughly, swapping blood and saliva. Jerry bit Ed’s lip enough to break skin and licked it up, some rolling down Ed’s chin and down his neck.

“You’re such a whore,” Jerry grunted,”Just a cumslut, aren’t you?”

“Fuck-- Yes, I am. I’m your cumslut, Master,” Ed moaned,”I’m so close.”

“Beg then, and maybe I’ll let you come.” He removed his hand from the other’s cock and waited.

“I really hate you, you know that right?” Ed sighed,”Please, will you let me come, Sir?” Seemingly satisfied, Jerry continued to stroke him and fuck him roughly until Ed’s moans were almost screams. Ed finally came, bucking his hips. It was pure ecstasy as he road out his orgasm and Jerry continued to fuck him raw.

Finally, the other came as well, pulling out and cumming on Ed’s stomach. The two of them panted heavily and Ed moved, letting Jerry sit up. Ed panted and shook, overstimulated and exhausted. Jerry grabbed a shirt and helped clean the younger up and wrapped the two in a large comforter. He held Ed and planted a kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t be so gay,” Ed whined.

Jerry laughed and sat silently for a moment before speaking up,”You’ll stay with me, won’t you?”

“Of course.”


End file.
